This disclosure relates to indirect threshold voltage sensing in display panels. More specifically, the current disclosure provides systems and methods that indirectly sense threshold voltages of pixel circuitry using multiple current or voltage measurements.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices include electronic displays. As display resolutions increase, additional pixels may be placed within a display panel. Threshold voltage (e.g., Vth) shifts among pixels of the electronic displays may cause pixel non-uniformity, resulting in image quality degradation.
Vth changes in a display may be caused by many different factors. For example, Vth changes may be caused by temperature changes of the display, an aging of the display (e.g., aging of the thin-film-transistors (TFTs)), display processes, component manufacturing defects, and many other factors.
To counter-act image degradation caused by Vth shifting, it may be desirable to implement compensation for the Vth shifting. However, as a number of pixels in display devices increase, processing time and memory availability to determine and compensate for Vth may become more and more limited. For example, compensating for varying Vth values on individual pixels may become burdensome on the display system. Further, timing constraints for determining Vth values and compensating for the Vth values may result in timing limitations on compensation circuits.